


Cotton Candy and Caramel (Let Me Take You to The Neverland)

by Giaruu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Jeno and Jaemin as the lost boys!, M/M, Markhyuck and Chensung is minor, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan is here too but not as member from NCT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: Jeno woke up to inevitable changes and the shooting starsJaemin woke up from the childhood he was living and took his chanceRenjun woke up to the voices of two boys and he felt asleep to the beating of two hearts





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are in italics
> 
> Enjoy!

Renjun was rather a heavy sleeper, sometimes even the alarm clock was not strong enough to wake the boy up nor were the sun rays falling through his window (When his friend, Donghyuck, told him he wouldn't be able to stand the sun twinkling so bright first thing in the morning Renjun admitted that he actually very much enjoyed the warm light on his cheeks that the sun radiated). But this night he woke up suddenly, he was really confused as to why was his sleep disturbed, because as he looked around his room the rest of the world was still asleep, not even the wind particularly strong, it was quit a normal summer night.

**Until**

Renjun was ready to fell asleep again after he picked up the blanket that he covered himself with earlier that night, and that was now lying next to his bed, perhaps it was this, the reason for him waking up late? He was a little bit cold, despite it being a summer time. Was Renjun tossing so much in his sleep that the blanket slipped off? It never happened before, not that he remembered something like that, but nor was it something to worry about because things like this happened sometimes, just not yet to him.

What was not normal was that when Renjun closed his still dusted with sleep eyes, his cheek pressed against the soft material of his pillow ready to drift away to the land of dream, the blanket moved. And this time it wasn't due to him tossing around because he was laying down without any movement what so ever. The blanket moved, and then fell down onto the floor leaving Renjun cold, confused and scared. Scared because the cover did not slipped down but was rather tugged by someone, Renjun could feel that. He closed his eyes tightly too terrified, was that a monster ready to deavour him?

What followed the blanket escape was not a scary growl of a hungry beast but in fact a small giggle rang in the quit space of Renjun's room that made the boy open his eyes in shock. It was dark in the bedroom, but Renjun still could see (he hoped that he himself was not so easy to spot eyedropping) , due to the dim light of the big moon rising just outside his window, the figure sitting at his windowsill and soon after another one appeared, the smell of caramel following.

\- Your jokes aren't even that funny! - Said the newcomer, of course the other figure was there for the first time too, but the one that got now into his room was first to speak. Its voice was deep and smooth and surprisingly... normal. 

In fact it sounded like a normal boy, but still it was abnormal for such a person to be sitting on his windowsill, since his home was three-story house and it just happened that Renjun's room was on the rooftop. 

\- Well, are yours any better? - Answered the other figure, its voice a little bit higher and richer in tones and Renjun thought that if the first one had a voice smooth like caramel, this one's voice was as sweet as cotton candy. Renjun liked both of those sweets, although his mother never let him eat too much (or any at all) of them because she said he was too energetic even after just a little. The dark haired boy though it was unfair, when his younger friend Jisung could eat all of the candies he got on Christmas in one go, and was very hyperactive even without the treats. But he didn't complained about that very much when his mother gave him some sweet strawberries or apples instead, that he also enjoyed very much. Jisung said it was weird that he was so easy to bribe. Renjun just shrugged his shoulders at that, munching of the sweet fruit. The old memory was interrupted when he heard the other boy answer.

\- Sure! - Said the first one, and Renjun was really thinking he has had gone mad because it was impossible for two boys to sit on the windowsill of his three-story house arguing over which one's pranks were more funny. But it seemed too real to be a dream when he started to feel his body floating in the air after the caramel voiced boy said "Watch this!'.

Renjun opened his eyes and yelped when he noticed that in fact his cheek was not pressed into the soft cushions, nor was he lying in his comfortable bed, in fact, he was mid air, waving his arms in confusion.

The peculiar boys must have been surprised he wasn't asleep because they both yelped too and the last thing Renjun saw was their faces, lightened by the silver light of the moon.

 _Pretty normal boys_ \- He thought and blacked out.

 

When he has woken up it was still some hour at night maybe, although the sun was starting to rise, and Renjun blinked few times thinking that the blanket must have slipped off again because he was feeling really cold, but then he remembered why did the covers slipped in the first place and his eyes opened wide in search of the strange boys he saw earlier. To his surprised they were still there, but now much closer. In fact the two of them were sat on each side of him, with worry looks and big eyes and soon Renjun noticed that they've been staring at each other for quit some times. 

\- What... - Renjun started his voice rasped and quiet at the start but before he asked anything further the boy on his left, with black fluffy hair and even darker eyes opened his mouth and the sweet tone of his words began.

\- I'm so sorry! My friend is so stupid, are you hurt? Were you hit? How do you feel? - Renjun recognized this boy to be the one with cotton candy voice, he talked quick and with full emotions, checking if Renjun was alright. 

\- I am not stupid, and leave him alone! - The boy on his right shouted at his friend as the other was now looking at the back of Renjun's head, his hands searching for any bumps and cracks. His touches were delicate and not unpleasant but it was still strange for a... stranger to touch his head. At the words of his friend the cotton candy boy moved away slightly, a blush forming on his cheeks and Renjun thought that not only his voice resembled the sweet treat. 

\- I'm just checking if he's fine! - The cotton candy boy said shyly.

\- Well, you should have checked if he was asleep before you played tricks on him! - The caramel boy shouted back and Renjun rose his brow at his words. 

\- If I was asleep you would make my fly still? - Renjun asked and the others looked at him in shock. 

\- Oh! You remember? - The cotton candy boy asked surprised. 

\- Well, yes? - Renjun answered unsure. 

\- But I threw the spell! - The caramel boy said surprised too, and the three of them looked dumbfounded. The silence between them rose to an awkward tension and Renjun wasn't sure if he was to tell them to leave his room, or to ask them how did they got there in the first place. He was to open his mouth and actually ask how was that possible but the cotton candy boy gasped loudly, looking at Renjun, if that even possible, even more astonished. He covered his mouth with hand and murmured.

\- But wait, you can see us?! 

Renjun in fact could, and it was a really peculiar sigh.

 

 

\- Well of course he can, if he's talking to us! - Said the caramel voice boy, and Renjun thought if they were always bickering like that. 

\- Well it is not "of course" situation if none before him has seen us! - Said the other, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

\- Can someone please, explain what is going on? - Asked Renjun seeing that they were about to argue again and this time he was not ready to fly up in the air if one of them wanted to make a point. The two other boys looked at him with wide eyes, but in fact it should be Renjun that was staring at them in disbelieve. It's not everyday that two boys appear out of nowhere in your room at night, then make you fly and then you blacking out.

\- It is an unusual situation, as you can see. - Said the cotton candy boy and Renjun could very much see that it was a peculiar scene indeed.

\- No one has seen us before, and we haven't really been careful to hide actually. - Said the other and Renjun thought that their loud arguing was really hard to ignore. 

\- Yes, I noticed. - The dark-haired boy said and the two of them blushed at his remark.

\- But the thing I meant...- Added Renjun not satisfied with their answer. 

\- How did you made me fly AND got into my room? 

The question hang in the room and the two boys looked at each other unsure what to say. The caramel voice boy nodded his head slowly while looking at the other boy, and then he started.

\- We used some fairy dust to fly here because we were bored and it just happened that your window was open.

Now, Renjun could understand the part about being bored and his window being opened but the other thing was:

\- Fairy dust? - He looked at them with rose brows and amused smirk on his lips. He has to be dreaming some really weird things. Maybe the hot cocoa before bed wasn't a good idea? Was it expired or something?

\- Yes, exactly that. - Nodded the cotton candy boy with a really determined look and Renjun for a second thought he was serious.

\- Uh, sure. - He answered, looking around for some kind of weapon if the boys decided to turn in some kind of monster half through their talk, as the things tended to do in his dreams. Was the baseball batch good enough?

\- You don't believe us? - Said the cotton candy boy holding a grunge against Renjun and the dark-haired boy was unsure whether to laugh or feel bad as the boy looked at him with sad eyes and pout on his lips. His hair was dark in color,black almost , and his eyes were twinkling with excitement and he had a childlike aura around his body, although he did not looked like a very young boy, rather a teenager. But he still acted very immature like and his excitement reminded Renjun of a overhyped puppy. 

\- It's not like I don't believe you. - Said Renjun, his cheeks rosy in color as the other boys stared at him without blinking, slowly getting up from the floor he was lying on, two pair of eyes still following his actions. - I can believe, it's just a dream anyway. But that's a pretty lame excuse, even for my dreams. - He added, picking up the abandoned blanket and walking up to the ajar window. Why was he dreaming of fairy dust and boys, when his friends for example had dreams about dragons, castles and amazing adventures? He remembered that one dream Chenle told him about, where he turned into a troll from Harry Potter and had to defend the school from Voldemort and the bad guys, there were also unicorns, elves and talking trees. In the end he was successful, and his house even won the house cup. Later it turned out he was going down with a fever due to him staying up late having a marathon of Harry Potter movies and junk food but he said it was the best dream ever!

\- But it's not a dream. - The caramel voiced boy said suddenly appearing next to Renjun, making the boy heart beat faster. 

\- Y-you scared me! - He yelped, putting his hand to his heavy beating heart, looking at the stranger with wide eyes. Renjun was too deep in his thoughts to even notice the boy coming near.

\- Jaemin! - Called the other boy standing up from the floor just to stand next to his friend. He was close to his height, but much taller than Renjun. The dark-haired noticed that his friend - Jaemin - was the tallest of them. He had lighter hair, perhaps brown and his eyes were mysterious looking, they were dark and glistened with mischievousness. Now he could see the soft skin, full lips that curved into a sly smile. They both looked his age, maybe a little older or younger.  
  
\- So you have a name? - He blurred out before he could stop himself.

\- Of course, we're real! - Said the boy who reminded him of a puppy, once again pouting - His name is Jaemin, and I'm Jeno. - He added.

 _Those are pretty normal names_

Renjun thought but then it was too late to realize he said it out loud.

\- Well, we're pretty normal boys actually. - Said Jaemin, looking around Renjun's room, at the posters of his favorite TV shows, a canvas with unfinished sketch resting against his chair that was littered with clothes he was suppose to throw into the laundry basket yesterday. At his paint brushed scattered on the desk, and the colorful paint stains around the room.

\- Beside the flying and fairy dust. - Added Renjun, catching Jaemin looking at his and his friends photos. 

\- Yes, there's that. - Jaemin flushed and Jeno was about to say something but then a loud sound could be heard and all the boys looked outside the bedroom window. It was the big clock that rang, the one adoring the Great Tower of City Hall indicating it was 6 am and the town was about to woke up. Renjun didn't registered that it was so early in the morning, seemed like he was knocked off for quit a bit.

\- Oh no! - A gasp could be heard again, but this time it was the caramel voiced boy. - We have to go! - He said and grabbed his friend's hand tugging him. Renjun looked at them astonished as they climbed the windowsill, Jaemin searching for something in his pocket. 

\- It was nice meeting you! - Said Jeno with a sweet smile and just then Renjun noticed how his twinkling in excitement eyes disappeared into Crescent moons.

Renjun blushed at the thought that the other boy looked very pretty smiling like that. 

\- Yeah, a little unexpected but still a pleasure! - Added Jaemin once he found what he was searching for. It was a small bag, more like a leather coin pouch. When he opened it there was in fact something gold, but it was rather resembling sand than an actual money.

\- Will I ever see you, again? - Renjun asked but it was silly of him to do so, because it was his dream and if he really wanted he could dream out them again. 

_Hopefully._

Jeno looked at his friend unsure but with pleading eyes and Jaemin smiled softly at him, nodding his head. 

\- Well, I don't see why we shouldn't. - He answered and Jeno giggled happily, his hand still in Jaemin's hold. - But now. - He added - We have to go. 

Renjun observed as Jaemin took some of the sand out, it was sparkling with light but it couldn't be because of the sun, as it was still too low for the rays to reach his window. Renjun just shrugged his shoulders at that, he smiled back at the boys. Even if it wasn't as exciting as being a Troll and winning a House Cup, the thought of meeting them again left Renjun anticipating it very much.

\- See you then! - He said and soon Jaemin rose his hand and sprinkled the golden dust on him and Jeno. Renjun rose his eyebrow once again, because it was a silly thing to do for a goodbye. But then the two of them started to float just before his eyes, and with a small waves they disappeared leaving Renjun dumbfounded and cold because of the morning breeze. 

He closed the window and with his blanket in his grip he went back to bed, resting his cheek against the soft pillow and sighing in content at the comfort of his bed. He closed his eyes and soon drifted away to a sweet sleep, dreaming of cotton candy and sweet caramel.

 _What a peculiar dream._

He thought just before Morpheus took him into his arms and the sun was just rising outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is my first NoRenMin that I've always wanted to write but ended up with stories that were too bad (even for my standard) I'm still not very happy with how it looks, but I wanted to share it with you here, even if it's not the best story ;; NoRenMin is a beautiful thing, and I hope more people will be open to it!  
> I was inspired by my friend who granded me with the whole Neverland idea, so I'm very thankful for that. I love you!  
> Also, the lovely, beautiful people from TT who let me talk with them and RANT and SOB about RenJun, NoRenMin i NoRen and they're just amazing authors of AUs and Fanfics <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave even the smallest feedback!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also why are my works titles related to food so much goddamn...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are in italics!
> 
> Enjoy!

The second time they've met, Renjun doesn't even remember falling asleep. But he must have because yet again the two figures were sitting on his windowsill of his two-stored house, this time just as Jeno walked into the room he has gifted Renjun a present, which he now was wearing. A flower crown sat on his head and it was really pretty, colourful and smelling very fresh. When Renjun asked what flowers where there, because he has never seen them, the boy answered:

\- This is Elanor - He pointed at the golden, star-shaped flower that smelled of honey - This one is Athelas - He picked the bundle of small blue flowers, they smelled sweet and refreshing - Simbelmynë - It was a small white flower, although Jeno said that the yellow one next to it was Simbelmynë too, just another variety. - And this one is a Wakeflower - Renjun was ready to smell that one too but Jeno moved it away quickly.

\- Don't! This one is too strong. It's used as smelling salts, when you're knocked off. - He added and Renjun furrowed his brows. He had never heard of flowers like that.

\- Where did you get them? - He asked curious.

\- From Neverland of course. - Jeno said like it was the most obvious thing, but when he looked up at Renjun confused face he understood that in fact the boy had no idea what was he talking about. 

\- Oh! - He gasped, it seemed like a habit of his. His face was so animated, all of his emotions well visible every time he acted shocked or surprised. - You have to come with us to Neverland! - He said excited, nearly jumping in his place. Jaemin who was looking around the room once again, looked at him shocked.

\- He can't! - Jaemin said a little to loudly making Jeno shiver in surprise.

\- Why not? - Jeno and Renjun said at once, even though Renjun had no idea what Neverland was. But it was his dream, so why was he not allowed to go there? 

\- Just... He never said we could bring someone. - Answered Jaemin and Renjun was very curious who He was.

\- Because we never met anyone who could see us! - Added Jeno, he was sitting on the floor next to Renjun's bed and was making another flower crown of the flowers he had packed into small bags. He was doing it fast and skillfully, Renjun couldn't look away from his hands as he worked another flower after another.

Jeno must have noticed him staring because he looked at him back with a coy smile, making Renjun cheeks go red. He looked away and took some of the flowers trying to make a flower crown too. Jaemin just shrugged at Jeno's words.

\- Well, if he really want to go. - He said, picking up an old camera that Renjun started using last summer. It was a gift from his father, who had it before him for many years. The boy really wanted to make his father proud as he was really great in taking pictures, of humans, nature or just normal things that suddenly can to life when captured on a film. Renjun wanted to be good at something as well, so he decided to try taking pictures too. 

\- What actually is... Neverland? - Renjun asked unsure, the name unknown for him. 

At his words Jaemin quickly put down the instrument, sitting along side with Jeno who left the flower crown on the floor. Their eyes shone with excitement and joy, Renjun could feel he triggered something really interesting.

\- Neverland is a land of everything! - Said Jeno his voice full of enthusiasm,he gesticulated fast and big, making a motion of a very big circle. - It is this big and even more! We have talking trees, and fairies of course. We have sharks, but they're not bad! - He said and right now he looked like a small child talking about his favorite toy. 

\- But we have the bad guys too, tho. - Added Jaemin, making a gloomy face. - The Pirates, I mean. - He added. 

But it wasn't something Renjun understood. 

\- We haven't seen them for long time... - Jeno said playfully hitting Jaemin's arm. - So don't scare him away!

\- I'm not scared! -Renjun said a little too fast, Pirates weren't real, right?

\- And we can play whenever or whatever we want! - The cotton candy boy's face lightened up at the memories of endless play and adventures. - Jaeminnie, do you remember that one time when we had to save the bunny family from trolls? - He asked suddenly and Jaemin blushed at his next words. 

\- Jaeminnie was so brave! He fought them even without his sword! - The black haired boy added and Renjun wasn't sure whether to ask about the trolls or the sword first.

Throughout the night the boys talked about the amazing escapades, and treasures and adventures. The one time when they met real pirates, but He was there and saved them all before the alligators eat them as evening snacks. Or the other memory with the every-month feast they have with the best fruits and dishes that sounded so good Renjun's tummy growled embarrassingly. 

\- Or when we used to much of the fairy dust and we flew up so high we could touch the cloud and met the swans! - Jaemin was very excited talking about their memories too, Jeno nodded in agreement.  
  
\- Yes, it was so fun! And the swans were so kind too! - He added.

They were about to tell the dark- haired boy another story but the big bell rang, indicating 6 AM, and the two boys hurriedly moved to the window and bid their goodbyes, saying that when they will be back, they can tell even better stories. 

As Renjun came back to his bed, he wasn't sure if he missed their tales or the two boys themselves.

 

 

When he was in school later in the morning his friend Donghyuck asked why was he yawning at his cereal at the breakfast, and when Renjun told him about the two strangers in his dreams, and about their amazing adventures, and fairy dust they sprinkled everynight Donghyuck just placed him hand onto Renjun's forehead. 

\- You must be going down with a fever! - He said, feeling his friend's warm skin. In fact Renjun was just really embarrassed of the childish dreams he had.

\- How can you lost sleep dreaming about them? - He asked skeptically.

And that made Renjun think.

 

 

When the following night came, Renjun was ready in his bed with closed eyes and soft breathes. He has drank some hot milk this time before sleep, since the cocoa was a little too suspicious. 

He felt the cold air creeping onto his body and once he opened his eyes Jaemin was standing before him with wide smile that made Renjun heart beat faster and cheeks turn red because of the boy being so close. 

\- H-Hi. - He said weakly and if that possible Jaemin's smile grew even more, and Renjun felt how much he missed the boy, even if they saw each other just last night.

When he noticed Jeno standing in the room too, this time with a bag full of fruits he has never seen in his life, the boy looking at him with his smiley eyes, looking very handsome in the dim light of the moon at that. 

Renjun thought he missed him just as much.

 

The fruits tasted so sweet and so true, and the boys voices and giggles were very much endearing Renjun all of sudden really wished it was all real.

\- I really don't want this to be just a dream... - He sighed more to himself but Jeno perked up at his words, furrowing his pretty brows.

\- But I told you, it is not a dream. - He said with a serious tone in his sweet voice, then suddenly he moved closer to the dark-haired boy, Renjun's breath hitched at his actions. The taller boy slowly took Renjun's hand into his, the warm feeling of his soft skin and light grasp made Renjun's eyes widen, his cheeks turned red, and head spinning for a while,

\- Doesn't this feel real? - Asked Jaemin interweaving their hands and he moved closer too. 

 

The blush on his face, the fast heart beat and warmth from their palms felt just too real for Renjun.

 

 

\- Do you want to come to Neverland with us? - Jeno asked suddenly, he was hugging Renjun's old teddy bear the taller boy thought he has lost a while ago. He was missing an eye, and had a rip on his ear, but Jeno said it was still cute and actually back home, in Neverland, he didn't had any plushies. 

The three of them were lying down in Renjun's bed, although it was quit a tight fit it was still very comfortable and warm. They were gazing at the map of the night sky Renjun had glued onto his bedroom ceiling, counting starts that were there and calculating how much more of them were in the magic land. 

\- We could stargaze, but with real sky. - Added Jaemin, extending his arm up and up like he was trying to touch the map.

Renjun thought of his family, his mother who worked every night and his father who was in job for whole days. They rarely met, that's why Renjun treasured his camera so much. It reminded him of the old times, when he was just a little boy, and when his father had the time to take some photos with him, go on adventures to catch some bugs and come back home with wet boots and messy hands. He missed the family dinners that his mother used to make but now was too occupied with being a successful business woman. He was happy for her, of course, that she was making her dreams come true. But not, even if she had free time, she preferred to hang out with her friends, or still work on things that she could have done the next days. Now she was more of a guest to this house that a mother for him. 

He thought of his friends, of Jisung who was younger and sillier but was a great companion in doing pranks to the locals, and now has met a new boy in his school who preoccupied Jisung with teaching him Korean because he was a transfer student and because of that the younger boy never had the time to ride a bike and plot a silly joke. And his other best friend Donghyuck who still thankfully was meeting with him at the breakfasts and lunches, but distanced himself more and more because he was lacking in math very much and had been in need of a tutor, and his parents were very strict so they got him one. And now all his free time after school he is spending with Mark, a older boy from the neighborhood, excellent in math and studies and anything else that Renjun wasn't.

 

\- I think I want to. - Renjun said with soft voice as he breathed out after a while and the tension in the room disappeared, actually Renjun wasn't even aware it was there the first time or that he stopped breathing all of sudden. Jeno moved his head to the side a serious look on his face and if the boy was always mischievous and giggly this time he looked determined and stern.

\- That's great. - Jaemin said and his warm hand sneaked into Renjun's own, he tightened the grip and sighed heavily. Jeno moved closer, still dearly holding the old teddy bear that looked so worned out, but in the boy's eyes, was still so precious. His warm breathe hit Renjun's exposed neck, making his shiver. Soon the smaller boy felt an arm hugging him tightly.

\- Let it be the next night. - Jeno whispered and closed his eyes, but Renjun knew he was not going to sleep.

_How can this feel so unreal and true at the same time?_

Renjun thought just before he felt asleep to the soft breathing of the other two boys, and their fingers intertwined with his own as he tightened his grip on their hands.

 

 

 

\- Are you ready? 

Renjun was looking around his room trying to figure out if he should take anything with himself. A phone was no use, since there wasn't any electricity, he needed no food or toys.

\- Should I take something? - He asked them looking unsure, the boys smiled brightly.

\- No, you're enough. - Said Jaemin, taking him by the hand. Renjun's heart was beating fast as he climbed the windowsill, the cold breeze hitting his face as he stood before the deep edge of his house. Maybe it wasn't that high, but still it was for him. And what if he was dreaming, maybe sleepwalking and when he will wake up if will be too late and he will be falling down, down into the night abyss? 

Jeno gripped his hand with with bigger one, his hold tight and warm and Renjun blushed at how right but new that felt. He smiled to him, maybe trying to give him some support, but Renjun just swallowed out of nerves. Jaemin was looking for the small leather pouch of golden sand and once he found it he cheered victoriously. His hand came back into Renjun's and with a last tightening of his fingers he sprinkled the three of them with the fairy dust. 

At first nothing had happened, so Renjun opened his eyes that he didn't even registered closing. He thought nothing happened but in fact when he looked around he was already in the air. He gasped, his hold on both hands tightened painfully that Jeno whimpered but did not moved his palm away. The city, enveloped in the darkness was still much so alive and only now Renjun could see it. There were some stray dogs, and a few cats, a pub was opened where the music was annoying loud the three of them could hear it even if floating in the air, a few people walked the streets where the lamps were lit, laughing happily and some of the houses were still bright from the lights. As they flew through the town they saw the factories working, emanating thick smoke, people still working around them. It was so new to see for the dark-haired boy, but it was nothing new for the world.

Jaemin tugged them higher, up in the clouds, where the city was barely visible and just the night sky was everywhere, the cold wind brushing through their hair and making their cheeks red. 

It took them some time to find the land, but when Jeno saw something in the distance he squealed happily, tossing his legs in mid air and Jaemin just looked at him with a soft smile, only his eyes betrayed his emotions. They were glistening with excitement like the stars around them, but Renjun thought his eyes were much prettier. When he finally saw the destination his own eyes widened in astonishment, and he gasped loudly soaking the view before him. 

It was an Island on a water that was bright turquoise in color, but then the color changed into deep purple and then it was the tone of navy blue, and the Island itself was enormous, it was sparkling, with hills and evergreen mountains. There was a desert, and a big cave, and they flew above the pool of pink waters with big, sharp rocks and _Oh God where those Mermaids._

It was a sight to be hold, the rainbows at every corner, and the green forest with beautiful flowers, mighty waterfalls and peculiar animals. Renjun couldn't believe, and if not the grip of his friends he would have fallen as he felt his whole body went weak (not like he could, because the fairy dust was still strong in its power). 

Jaemin looked at him with proud smile and Jeno shouted he should have had come sooner.

And Renjun enjoyed the moment of being free as he breathed in the fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the second chapter, how did you liked it? I myself don't really like the first two one, but the next ones are going to be focused more on the feelings of the characters, So I hope you will stay tuned for the new ones!
> 
> As always, leave some feedback if you'd like, and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

When they landed, Renjun still on wobbly legs Jeno was ready to drag him into the island, to show him their home, to meet the others, especially Him. Jaemin told him to calm down, that they had the time, and that Renjun was still a little confused, but the taller was ready, so he let him drag him deeper into the forests too curious of this new land.

They walked through the jungle, it was still dark but the woods were much alive just as his town at night. But instead of street lights there were big trees with glowing fruits, and there were no people but wild animals that he has seen for the first time in his lifetime, there were no lit houses but butterflies the size of a dog with fluorescent wings that brightened the wilderness of this place. The jungle smelled of freshness and sweetness, of fruits and rain but the most he could smell still was the cotton candy and caramel. They arrived at the house of the two boys, and it turned out to be a gigantic tree with door on the side of its roots, the roof coated in evergreen moss, vines and flowers and Renjun recognized some of them in the flower crown he got from Jeno that one night. There was a garden full of vegetables and fruits he assumed, and few birds had a nest inside of the tree, a family of bunnies living in a burrow. 

_Are those the one Jaemin saved once?_

Renjun had no time to look around as Jeno once again tugged him along, and Jaemin suddenly disappeared. 

\- I'm home! - The cotton candy boy shouted and his resonant voice rang throughout the tree house. - And I have a friend! - He added quickly, and soon enough a few footsteps were heard.

At first Renjun saw a messy head, then a second one, and a third one, and the fourth one. Then he saw the heads running up to him, and soon he was enveloped into a warm hug. A tight and slightly breathtaking hug, but a hug, nothing less.

He yelped as the bodies embraced him, loud giggles filled the room, and with the corner of his eye he could see Jeno jumping around them, with excitement on his pretty smiley face.

It felt so new but it felt so right.

He learned that the other boys names were Yukhei, Jungwoo, Sicheng and Jaehyun. Yukhei was loud and tall, Jungwoo was soft spoken and sweet, Sicheng was shy but funny and Jaehyun was open and ready to show him around. Just when he was about to grab Renjun and take him for a trip Jeno was first to take Renjun's hand into his own, and dragged the poor boy away as he showed Jaehyun his tongue in a rude manner. It was amusing to watch, really, but Renjun's heart skipped a beat at his actions.

Even if they did not meant nothing special.

Jeno showed him where was the kitchen where Jungwoo and him and Sicheng liked to cook. Of course it was totally different than his own kitchen, it had no stoves and no refrigerator, but a big firepit and some clay cauldrons. The food was freshly harvested each morning. Jeno offered him a drink of a local fruit and claimed it was only in bloom for one week, once a year. It wasn't overly sweet, but a balanced taste between that and sour, and suddenly his insides felt warm and content. It was a refreshing thing after flying around in the air.

Then he showed him the pool they had, with waterfalls (not as impressive as the one he saw earlier as they floated around the island but still amazing enough) and fishes so peculiar he was actually freaked out by (there was one with 4 eyes and one that looked more like a lizard that a fish, because it had legs. 8 of them).

The taller boy was about to take him to the garden to show him his own sprouts and trees he planted but a small caugh was heard behind them. 

There was Jaemin, standing with a soft smile but he was not alone. Next to him was another boy, dressed in leather clothes, pointed boots and a hat. He was tall, but not as Yukhei from before, he had reddish hair and a big grin on his freckled and sun kissed skin. 

\- Hello there! - His voice was cheerful and clear, not as smooth as Jaemin's or as soft as Jeno's, but it was a pleasant voice and one that automatically made you excited, for some reasons. 

Renjun looked at the newcomer with curious expression, soaking in his peculiar clothes that were much less peculiar after the dark-haired boy remembered that in fact, he was in a magic of land.

\- H-Hi! - He didn't meant for his voice to came out so high and tensed but it did, fortunately the red-haired boy smiled even wider not minding his nervousness.

\- The boys have told me about you and your little world, but I still don't know much about you. - Started the other boy making his way deeper into the tree house.

Renjun wanted to say that his world was not really that little, and in fact was much bigger than the Neverland Island they were on.

\- Ah, pardon me. I did not even introduced myself! - He said suddenly, standing next to the big wooden table at the center of the room. Renjun was ready to say that it was ok, because he did not introduced himself too but before he could utter any words the stranger jumped onto the table, smiling slyly and _from where did he get that sword?!_

He stood up on the table, his head high as he looked down onto the smaller boy, in his hand was a long sword, but not the kind that the knights fought with. It was thinner, sharper and somehow looking even more intimidating. He pointed at himself with the sharp object:

\- I am... Peter Pan! - He said with a dramatic pause in the middle, Renjun could swear he saw a sparkle in his eyes as Peter pointed the sword with a swoosh right at the dark-haired boy.

\- And you Renjun... You will be my new lost boy! - He added with pride in his voice and the smaller boy looked at him with wide eyes. 

_Didn't he just said he knew not much about me?!_

Renjun panicked at his sudden declaration, looking around he saw his new friends smiling happily, Jungwoo clapping in excitement. But it did not calmed his fast-beating heart. 

_What does that even mean?!_

 

After the unexpected and way too dramatic introduction they all sat on the ground in the garden, Peter now much more calmer and without swooshing the saber around (he said it was a saber not a sword) greeted him into the family of lost boys. Of course Renjun was quick to ask what really were the lost boys, but Peter was even quicker to answer, as if he was reading the smaller boy mind. 

\- You see, on this island, there is are no grown-ups. - He started explaining as he dugged his hills into the soft ground, sitting himself comfortably. The air was still, there was no wind what so ever around them. The birds chirped loudly above, some of them brave enough to come a little closer to investigate.

\- The boys here, all of them are my friends. - Peter said gesturing with his hand at the circle of young boys. - We call ourselves the lost boys. - He added and Renjun furrowed his brows because they in no means were lost, sitting on the warm ground.

\- That's because the boys who were not wanted by their parents were lost to the world and send into the Neverland. - Peter's voice got quieter, and Renjun felt a sudden sadness enveloping his body. 

_Surely, it is better to be called lost than unwanted._

He swallowed down the feeling of homesickness, shaking his head. Was it home and the people that he missed, or the memories he once made and that were long gone, along with the feeling of warmth and understatement for his constant need for playing around.

He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, placing his soft cheek on them as he looked to the side at the red-haired boy who looked back at him with fond eyes and saddened expression. Soon enough his face lightened up and he smiled softly at the other boy.

\- But by no mean we're sad here! We can play, sing, make jokes and pranks, even go one adventures everyday! - He said excited.

\- We can do whatever we want! - The boy to his left, Jaehyun, added with a big smile.

\- R-really? - Renjun lifted his head up looking around at the other boys as they nodded in agreement.

\- And we have each other, so we're never alone. - Came a deep voice from his right. It was Jaemin who now too smiled to him sweetly and Renjun never noticed how his warm hand found its way on top of Renjun's smaller one. Or when this strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. But it didn't matter, what was important was the growing warmth in the dark-haired boy heart as he looked up to the other boy's prominent face. A fluttering feeling of being wanted, that was. And it made Renjun grin widely, his eyes glistening in the twinkling sun.

And then as they run through the jungle, nearly tripping on the tree roots and rocks, their skin brushed by the wet from morning breeze leaves and twigs, giggling happily because the little world of Renjun's bedroom was seas apart.

 

The boys were playing in the water, splashing each other with cold but refreshing waves, dunking their heads under the magnificent waterfalls of navy blue and exploring the deep waters of purple ocean where dangerous sea creatures lurked, but unfortunately only some fishes were caught, despite their need for catching something a little more challenging and thriving. They've spend their time lying on the hot, pearly sands of the coast, counting the shooting stars and colorful galaxies - each night a new one appeared. 

After a while it become a habit to wake up in the Root Hut as the Lost Boys referred to the Tree Root House, to go out and play in the morning sun and the evening breeze. Renjun lost the count of how many hours, days or night they played, ate various fruits then laid in the green leaves of Pumpkin trees giggling at the stories of silly pirates and mermaids or on some days chased animals - each day a different one. 

It became a habit for them all to gather around the firepit each evening, singing songs and playing handmade instruments, eating delicious meat and drinking fizzy drinks made of glowing berries, listening to Peter's stories of other worlds, way beyond the Neverland. The lands where the pirates were born and raised before they sailed into the waters of Magic Island, or the Dry Grounds where the King of Lava ruled, and that once he kidnapped the daughter of Indians and how hard was it to save her for Peter. The tales of gigantic alligators that tried to bite of Peter's hand as he was eager to feed them once out of stupidity, or the swans that transformed every night into the Holy Spirits of the Neverland Forest. The Spirits that sang song so beautiful, yet the words were so sad that once you've heard them you would cry for the rest of your life. Renjun listened to them with hitched breathe, yelping when Peter acted out suddenly a very, very scary bear or giggling during the more funny stories.

He felt at home, more than he did in his small, rooftop room. 


End file.
